Geass Gone Wrong
by thought hemorrhage
Summary: Lelouch is overwhelmed with the desire to do something with Suzaku which he has never done before. He takes the risk to use his Geass on him again, but will the result turn out a failure... or a success?


HELLO HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back, but with a SuzaLulu fic! Feels great to be here again. It really makes me happy to know that there are still people out there who visit this site, most especially those who run into my stories and make the time to review them! Definitely appreciate it, you guys. Well, I hope this one satisfies your SuzaLulu buds hehe. I just happened to finish the Code Geass seasons, and it's officially on my Favorite Animes list! Bless Ichiro Okouchi for the wonderful series. Anyway, enough talk and start reading, y'all! I'll love it if you guys drop some comments or gimme some hearts!

 _ **I don't own any of the Code Geass characters, huhu.**_

* * *

The urge was daunting.

Lelouch walked along the corridor with his hand to his chest, as if he was expecting a heart attack any time soon. His hand curled into a fist and trembled with every breath he inhaled. Thoughts of Kururugi Suzaku flooded his head, and it made him stagger for a bit. Why was he thinking of that person at a time like this?

The door to his room was right in front of him, not noticing that he had arrived. It was already nighttime and he was tired. Too tired to think, too tired to feel. And yet, his mind still clung at the image of the brown-haired knight… He shook his head. He definitely needed to get some rest for tomorrow's operation. Zero was a tiring job, but he knew it was for the best. He had to do it. Who else could take his position but him?

"Lelouch?"

 _Dammit, that voice._ Without any hint of concern, he turned to face the person who had called him. There he was, that boy who was the reason behind his sleepless nights and deep-set eye bags. "Suzaku? Why are you still awake?"

"Oh, I came from duty. The Knights were asked to assemble for an important discussion. And how about you, why are you still up?" Lelouch darted his eyes away. Of course Suzaku knew his real identity. After all, he was the one who had sold him to his own father, The Emperor of Britannia. Funny, because Suzaku _was_ his very first friend.

Lelouch nodded once. "I see. Sounds like you've been quite busy being a Knight of Seven. Anyway, I'll—" An awful idea hit him.

It was two in the morning, and he doubted anyone was awake at such an hour. Nunally had already gone to sleep and Rolo isn't at school at the moment. Sayoko-san is currently with Diethard, so there was no problem. As for C.C., well… it didn't matter where she was. It was a perfect opportunity. But…

Lelouch looked at Suzaku directly in the eyes. He had already used his Geass on him, and it wouldn't work the second time anymore. He found out about it when he practiced on his teacher. His Geass could only be used once. Then again, his power was gradually getting stronger, so it was becoming unstoppable. Who knows, it could work on Suzaku again.

"Hey, Suzaku." Lelouch walked towards him, close enough for them to reach out to one another. It was precarious, but he was desperate. He'd been wanting to do this ever since, anyway. It was worth a try. _But still risky,_ he reminded himself, although he ignored the small voice in his head that tried to stop him from what he was about to do.

"What is it?" asked Suzaku while Lelouch took his contact off from his left eye, revealing his Geass. "I want you to take my virginity."

 _Pathetic. You sound like a little whore._ Lelouch stifled the embarrassment that was surfacing in him. _If this doesn't work, you'll look like a total fool in front of Suzaku. And he'll be so weirded out that he'll end up becoming more distant than he already is._

"I shall do as you please."

Suzaku stared blankly at Lelouch as he muttered those words. Lelouch widened his eyes in astonishment. _It worked? No way. So my Geass…_ _ugh, now's not the time to think about it!_ He flushed inside. _He should do this before the effect subsides… and before the guilt and regret kick in._

Lelouch twisted the doorknob and entered his room with Suzaku following behind. He locked it and began taking his uniform off, first unbuttoning his top. _I can't believe I'm doing this. If Suzaku finds out…_ Suzaku held Lelouch's hand and volunteered to remove it instead. As he did, Lelouch wore a small pout. _Now that I think about it, everything's not happening naturally… Since Suzaku's under my spell, he'll be doing things out of obedience and not out of sincerity._ He let out a sigh while Suzaku finally took his shirt off for him.

He led Lelouch to the bed and undressed as well, exposing his bare chest. Lelouch dragged his eyes down to Suzaku's well-toned abs and it surprised him because he'd never seen him that fit. His face reddened at the sight. _So that's what he's been doing in the military, huh._

Without saying anything, Suzaku lowered his mouth to Lelouch's right nipple and started sucking at it. Lelouch's body trembled at the sensation. _God, Suzaku's tongue_. The way it flicked and traced his flesh was unbelievably enticing. It was as if he'd been doing it all his life.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch entwined his fingers in his hazelnut locks and gazed at him longingly. The expression on Suzaku's face did not change. It still remained the same as a while ago when he agreed to fulfil his command.

"Say something," Lelouch whispered while he waited for Suzaku to respond. After a few seconds of silence, Suzaku chose to continue biting and lapping at Lelouch's left nipple. Lelouch was saddened. It wasn't going the way he wanted to. Why did he have to put him under his Geass? He could've just been straightforward to Suzaku about it. But it could become a problem if he refused…

As Suzaku finished with Lelouch's chest, he moved on to his neck. Lelouch swallowed. Suzaku was being so gentle yet rigid, and he himself felt overly anxious. If this goes on, this whole thing is going to have been a worthless endeavor.

"Lelouch."

His train of thought was cut short by Suzaku who had murmured his name in his ear. Lelouch was dumbfounded. _Had the Geass faded?_ But before he could continue putting things together, Suzaku interrupted him.

"Did you think that Geass of yours worked on me?"

At that, Lelouch gulped nervously, feeling that sense of shame and anger forming within him. _Shit, I'm so done for._ "Wh-what do you mean?"

Suzaku scoffed. "Don't mess with me, Lelouch. To be honest, it was pretty hard wearing that poker face for long. I know your intentions. I've always known."

 _He knew what? That I…_ Lelouch blushed madly.

"Tell you what," Suzaku lowered his voice and added a velvety tone to it. "I don't need your Geass to tell me what to do." Then he bit Lelouch's ear, making him yelp slightly at the unexpected assault. He deftly slipped off Lelouch's pants and unzipped his after, leaving the both of them naked and their bodies touching.

"Suzaku, I—" He didn't let him finish. He claimed his mouth right then and there, bringing Lelouch to give in. It was a rough kiss, but it had the tinge of passion he desired. Their tongues clashed with each other and after a minute or so, they broke away, breathing heavily and leaving a trail of saliva.

 _Had he been aware all this time?_ Lelouch shut his eyes and quivered at his touch as Suzaku grasped his member tightly. _No… if I give in entirely, I'll end up letting my guard down and allow myself to take control of me. He'll take advantage of my weakness the next time we—_

He paused. _Next time? Will there ever be a next time? Goddammit, stop keeping your hopes up!_

It was as if Suzaku had been listening on him. "Don't worry, I'll go gentle the next time we do this. Also, stop overthinking, will you? Quit being Zero for once. Right now…"

He lifted Lelouch's chin, forcing him to stare into his brown orbs. "I want you to submit to me, Lelouch. Surrender your whole self."

Lelouch was taken aback. He had no choice. It was a lifetime dream, and it was happening right before him. He wasn't so certain anymore. _Had he always been?_ Suzaku traced lines along his cheeks and jawline, teasing him. Sooner or later, he'd give up, then he could think of his next move, and…

Lelouch took Suzaku's hand and brought it to his lips. He stared at him with all the lust in his eyes.

"Take me, Kururugi Suzaku. I am yours for the night."

Lelouch then licked at Suzaku's fingertips and took them in his mouth. Afterwards, Suzaku positioned himself above him. Lelouch was restless, but once he felt Suzaku's digits twist and turn inside him, a wave of relief washed over him. The sensation was electrifying. It was a whole new feeling that took him to another level.

Once he had finished, Suzaku attended to his erection and rested his hand on Lelouch's back. He slowly inserted his member into the black-haired male underneath him while Lelouch muffled a groan. They were moving at a steady pace.

 _Holy shit, why is Suzaku so good at this?!_ Lelouch clutched the sheets and panted, drops of sweat trickling down his forehead. Suzaku's eyebrows wrinkled in yearning and his mouth hung slightly agape as he relished the pleasurable feeling of sliding in and out of Lelouch. With his right hand supporting Lelouch's hip, he placed the other on his left shoulder for balance. This way, he could get deeper into him.

 _Heh, if only Rolo was here to stop time for me. But obviously that would be ridiculous and wouldn't happen to begin wi—_ "Urgh!" A moan escaped from Lelouch's throat and he pursed his lips in utter humiliation.

Hearing that only egged Suzaku on. He increased his pace, wanting to hear more of that beautiful moaning. "Lelouch, don't hold back. You sound beautiful," he breathed and grew faster and faster with each thrust. Lelouch was clutching the sheets in pain and moaned as what Suzaku had wished for. The bed shook and creaked in rhythm with the two.

"Ahh… Suzaku… you're too fast… I'm going to…" Suzaku inched his face close to Lelouch's and pressed his lips to his face. "Shh, it's alright. Stay with me." He sent butterfly kisses down Lelouch's spine as he drove into him harder. Lelouch couldn't take it anymore. Any moment now, and he would…

Suzaku's index finger met with the tip of Lelouch's member, and that was it. He arched his back and released his seed together with Suzaku's, and he could feel the liquid penetrate him. They dropped to the side and stayed there for a moment. They could hear the ticking of the grandfather's clock, the leaves swaying with the breeze, and their heartbeats pounding rapidly. The sounds around them seemed louder than usual.

"Suzaku… why did you agree?"

Lelouch was the first to speak up. He didn't want to face Suzaku after what had happened, so he rolled to his side and watched the curtains drift with the wind coming in through the glass windows.

Suzaku stared at the ceiling and shrugged. "I don't know. Must have been because of the vibes I was getting from you. Sexual tension, is that what you call it?" Lelouch turned red.

"And what is it with you?" 'I want you to take my virginity.'Seriously? You and your play with words," added Suzaku.

Lelouch reasoned out. "I just wanted to make it sound more of a request than a forceful command, you see."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Even if you didn't pull that crap on me, I would've said yes anyway. Especially if you had asked me directly like 'Hey Suzaku, let's have sex', I would be more than willing to." He turned his body to look at Lelouch whose back was facing him.

Lelouch gritted his teeth. _Who would've known Suzaku was a sex maniac?_ "Oh and also, are you even a virgin? I had a feeling you've done things with C.C. or Karen."

Lelouch twirled to face him. "Well, sure, a little bit with those two. B-but of course, they're nothing compared to what had happened between us…" Suzaku rested his head on the palm of his hand, staying upright to look at Lelouch more clearly. "In this situation, it has a different context, if you know what I mean… I'm pretty sure you're not slow to get it," Lelouch mumbled and brought his head down.

Upon hearing his statements, Suzaku laughed out loud. "Lelouch Lamperouge! What to do with you?" He leaned in closer to his face. "Zero, you say? Doesn't seem like you've got any strategies or tactics about sexual intercourse up your sleeve." Lelouch was about to retort as usual when Suzaku once again kissed him, this time more pronounced and soft. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Guess I'm dead when C.C. finds about this, huh?" Lelouch said while Suzaku merely chuckled.

"She already has. She's been here observing us since the beginning."

* * *

Oops.


End file.
